bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Disco Inferno
Gilbertti made his name in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) as Disco Inferno. He annoyed the audience with his disco dancer character, which included dancing on the way to the ring and during his matches, the punchline being that fans would chant "Disco sucks!". Gilbertti signed a contract with WCW in 1995 and debuted later that same year. He gradually rose to mid-card status as a tweener, with his gimmick being that he would forget how to apply his finishing hold, a Standing figure four leglock. Often, he would bring a cheat sheet with a diagram on how to apply the hold to the ring. He mostly competed in WCW's mid-card division shows including Saturday Night, Main Event and WorldWide. Inferno wrestled on many editions of Main Event before pay-per-view events against superstars such as Joey Maggs and Eddie Guerrero. He also competed on January 23, 1996 edition of Clash of the Champions in a losing effort to Kevin Sullivan. Inferno made his pay-per-view debut at Slamboree 1996: Lord of the Ring in a tag team contest where he teamed up with Alex Wright against Dick Slater and Earl Robert Eaton. Inferno started making a push in the cruiserweight division by the mid-1996. He began a feud with Cruiserweight Champion Dean Malenko and unsuccessfully challenged him for the title at Bash at the Beach.13 At World War 3, he participated in the three ring, 60 man battle royal with the winner receiving a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship.14 Inferno was injured in early 1997 and he took some time off before returning in September. His injury was mentioned after Disco refused to lose to Jacquelyn because she was a woman.1He then feuded with Alex Wright, who began dancing before his entrance to mock Disco. The two became arch-dancing-rivals. Disco was booked to win the World Television Championship from Wright on September 22 edition of Nitro.13715 He lost to Jacqueline at Halloween Havoc.16 He engaged in a feud with Perry Saturn after losing the Television title to Saturn on November 3 edition of Nitro.17 Disco lost to Saturn in a rematch at World War 3,18 before finally regaining the title from Saturn in a rematch on December 8 edition of Nitro for his second Television title.13719 Four weeks later, he dropped the title to Booker T.1320After having two reigns as Television Champion, Disco once again became a jobber and a mid-carder in the cruiserweight division.3 He defeated La Parka at SuperBrawl VIII.21 He patched up things with former rival Alex Wright, thus turning into a villain in the process and the duo formed a tag team of dancers known as Dancing Fools. The team was used for comedy relief and often danced before their entrance. They were also joined by fellow dancer Tokyo Magnum.3 At Bash at the Beach, Inferno lost a match to Konnan.22 Inferno and Wright feuded with teams such as The Public Enemy (Johnny Grunge and Rocco Rock),23 and The British Bulldog and Jim Neidhart.24After not getting any success, Inferno and Wright split and began focusing on their singles careers again. Inferno started a feud with Juventud Guerrera and defeated him at Halloween Havoc to become the number one contender to the Cruiserweight Championship.325 He earned his title shot later that night against champion Billy Kidman but lost the match.25 At World War 3, he participated in the three ring, 60-man battle royal with the winner getting a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship at Starrcade, but the battle royal was won by Kevin Nash.26 Inferno became allied with, and eventually joined the nWo Wolfpac.13 Around that time, Disco feuded with the likes of Booker T,27 Konnan,28 Buff Bagwell29 and Ernest Miller.330Inferno won the Cruiserweight Championship from Psychosis on October 4, 1999 edition of Nitro.33132 He entered a program with Lash LeRoux and had a successful title defense against LeRoux at Halloween Havoc.333 He was joined by a new ally Tony Marinara. Inferno dropped the Cruiserweight title to Evan Karagias at Mayhem after Inferno accidentally attacked Marinara.334 Marinara joined The Mamalukes, while Disco was joined by LeRoux. At Starrcade, Disco and LeRoux lost to Mamalukes after Disco accidentally attacked LeRoux.335 Disco aligned with Mamalukes and became an enforcer for the duo.3In spring 2000, Eric Bischoff and Vince Russo "rebooted" WCW and the New Blood was formed. The Mamalukes became members of New Blood and Disco signed with The Mamalukes. He left the group, however, and joined the Filthy Animals,3 renaming himself Disqo (a pun on R&B singer Sisqó, whose single "Thong Song" was a major hit at the time). The Filthy Animals feuded with Misfits in Action and Disqo unsuccessfully challenged Lieutenant Loco for the Cruiserweight Championship at The Great American Bash.336 At New Blood Rising, Disqo refereed a fatal four-way match for the World Tag Team Championship, which KroniK won.337 At Fall Brawl 2000, Filthy Animals fought Natural Born Thrillers to a no contest in an elimination match.338 During the match, Disco turned on Konnan by hitting him with a Chart Buster and began feuding with both the Animals and the Thrillers.3Disco reunited with both former rival and tag team partner, Alex Wright as The Boogie Knights. At Halloween Havoc, they challenged for the World Tag Team Championship in a triangle match but ended up losing the match.339 They were scheduled to win the World Tag Team Championship at Millennium Final on November 16, but Disqo was legitimately injured. General Rection substituted for Disqo and then won the tag titles for Disqo and Wright.840 They dropped the title afterward. Disqo remained with the company until it was purchased by World Wrestling Federation in April 2001.